Back contact solar cells are conventionally known (for an example, see Patent Document 1). A back contact solar cell does not require an electrode on the light-receiving surface. As a result, the light-receiving efficiency of back contact solar cells can be increased. Therefore, further improvement in photoelectric conversion efficiency can be realized.